


The Day Kevaaron was Made (Extended)

by trispitas



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Awkward Romance, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon Accepted, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, Post-Canon, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trispitas/pseuds/trispitas
Summary: The room is dark when Kevin celebrates another win. That one was harder. Aaron can’t control turning to see as the face of the man beside him sparks with one of his true smiles. The light from the screen reflects in his eyes, and lights his profile, making his angles sharper.And the fucking queen tattoo. Aaron always thought it was hideous, but there is something between the dark behind them and the light in the front that makes the ink shine. Aaron is attracted to it like a bee to a flower. Or like a fly to a pile of shit. Because come on! It’s Day.Now, now more than ever Aaron understands what Andrew must feel for Josten. And Aaron wants to have that too.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Screens

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a [bulleted fic on Tumblr](https://doodlingstuff.tumblr.com/post/638315360573161472/the-day-kevaaron-was-made) that of course, grew out of my hands.   
> Now I post it for Kevin's bday.
> 
> Enjoy!

On his way to Fox Tower, Aaron wonders again if the struggle is worth it. 

His final exam on organic chemistry was impossible, to say the least, and he has another three to go before he can declare himself on holiday. 

But this time, like whenever other when he starts having second thoughts about his major, he recalls the beatings Tilda gifted him, the insufferable pain he could never ease, no matter how many pills he swallowed, and then, he would recall the mirror of his own face covered in the nastiest bruises he ever saw, and that is enough to keep him going, but still, he needs a break.

At least, there are no more  Exy practices with the season over, so his plan is to head straight for bed and sleep until it’s time to crash into Abby’s for another summer. He doesn’t even care enough about the world to text Katelyn. She might be as tired as him. 

Aaron can almost feel the soft blankets wrapping his body. And the sensation of the pillow on his head is as tempting as painkillers once were. That’s why he doesn’t bother taking his keys out and stumbles directly into the door of his dorm.

Except that this is not his dorm anymore. 

Fucking Josten.

It takes a couple of lazy blinks for Aaron to notice that while he’s taking in the sight of his old room as the wrong one, Day is clumsy for the first time in his life, trying in vain to cover something, turn off the TV, and standing up from a beanbag at the same time. 

He fails  spectacularly on everything, of course. This isn’t  Exy .

Aaron can’t help but raise an eyebrow while he motions towards the TV. Day is kind of blushing as he is caught playing videogames. Or trying. 

Nicky and Aaron spent the last week struggling through the God level of that same game, and they had finished it only a couple days ago with sweat, a gigantic amount of swears, and numbed fingers. The blond can’t hold back a smirk when he notices that Day, competitive, bossy,  insufferable Kevin Day, has only one life left, the lowest score a videogame has ever registered, and what it’s worse, he is playing in Dummy mode. 

Shame. Shame. Shame.

The need to sleep like the death vanishes from Aaron at the very perspective of being better than Day in something. He also sees a window for revenge after all the things the striker had yelled in a court to Aaron in the two years they have of knowing each other. 

“Sit.” He says while grabbing the spare remote from the table.

The twin also gets the other beanbag closer to the TV. Day is hesitating as Aaron lets himself drop and starts setting a new play. He can almost see Day’s cogwheels churning between his willingness to be taught and the embarrassment of it. He is too competitive to live with a failure, so of course, the big man sits and waits for Aaron’s instructions.

The first levels are easy peasy. Aaron can go through them even blinded, but Day is throwing all kinds of stupid questions here, there, and everywhere. Seems the guy can’t stay silent for much before he’s got another fucking question. 

Hours go by. The desire for revenge that had convinced Aaron to teach Day how to play is long-washed away, replaced instead by fun. What a weird thing to feel around the asshole who has made him run up and down a court far more than necessary. 

However, there’s something in the utter curiosity and competitiveness in which Day throws his asks that make Aaron answer them better than planned. 

Light changes and neither does a thing to get away from the screen. It’s sort of a miracle that neither Josten, Nicky, or his brother had returned, and Aaron plans to make the best of it as-

“Yes!” Day’s victory brings Aaron back.

What the fuck? He won’t lose playing against Kevin fucking- Exy -queen Day. 

They start over, and over, and over. 

It’s getting harder for Aaron to keep the score steady once the damn striker understands how to play, and now, he is asking about shortcuts, combos, and upgrades. And Aaron answers as they move to the next level of difficulty, even if he knows he shouldn’t if he wants to keep winning.

The room is dark when Kevin celebrates another win. That one was harder. Aaron can’t control turning to see as the face of the man beside him sparks with one of his true smiles. The light from the screen reflects in his eyes, and lights his profile, making his angles sharper. 

And the fucking queen tattoo. Aaron always thought it was hideous, but there is something between the dark behind them and the light in the front that makes the ink shine. Aaron is attracted to it like a bee to a flower. Or like a fly to a pile of shit. Because come on! It’s Kevin fucking-asshole Day.

Now, now more than ever Aaron understands what Andrew must feel for Josten. 

The blond shakes the picture out of his mind and before having time to think about it further, he drops the controller to his side and crawls the few feet parting him from Kevin.

The striker is still smiling when he turns to see Aaron. There’s no time to think. The twin places a soft kiss on Kevin’s cheek. On his tattoo. 

With the images of the videogame shining, Aaron finally sees the chess piece for what it is: a war scar, a battle cry, the shout released after years of injustices, the proof that it’s always possible to win. 

Aaron wants to win too. 

As he parts from the heat of Kevin’s cheek, the tall man turns his head a bit, and they both allow their lips to brush. It’s slight at first. Not even a shy peck. Kevin smiles again and they press their lips harder. Aaron can’t tell if Kavin grabs him, or if he climbs, but he finds himself on top of Kevin’s lap. 

Lips are not enough. They both had been starving for who knows how long without allowing themselves to let this bloom, so Aaron slides his tongue inside of Kevin’s mouth and is welcomed by his warmth. The twin travels his hands from the small of the striker’s back, up to his waist, his shoulders, and finds his fingers curling around the soft, soft hair that feels so much better in his hands than it ever did on any screen.

Kevin holds an iron grip on Aaron’s shirt. Aaron wants to tell that there is no need. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon, but the taste of victory and fucking  Exy is way more addictive than any drug. He can’t break apart even for air. 

Aaron is pressing Kevin’s neck as hard as he can to get all his flavors at once when the man releases the grip on his shirt only to slice a hand beneath and caress his back. The feel of his massive hand tears Aaron into pieces and sews him back together at the same time. The other hand joins and there’s no way for Aaron to repress the pressure building in his pants, followed by a similar reaction below his own.

Shirts and pants are going to fly soon if they don’t stop. And as Kevin holds him tighter to his chest, Aaron knows they won’t get a grip on their own. 

Then, the lock squeaks.

Kevin’s hands fly in a second off his shirt, looking blindly for the controller. The TV has gone black. Aaron gets back on the beanbag while ruffling his hair back into place. Hi picks the controller just in time to reactivate the screen when his copy enters the room, followed closely by Josten. 

Twins exchange bored looks. Aaron is not fooled. He knows Andrew is registering his ragged breaths and the swollen lips. Just like Aaron has done so many times before with utter disgust. 

No one says a thing, but Aaron needs to get out. Right now. 

His brother and the fucking mob child get entertained in the kitchen for ages before locking themselves in the room. Aaron no longer finds that revolting, but tempting. A good idea indeed if the other man is taller, handsome, and has those deep green eyes focused on him. 

He stands up and leaves the controller on the table before he does something stupid(er) with Andrew so close. 

It’s a huge mistake looking again at Kevin. His always perfect hair is a mess of dark strikes pointing everywhere. His lips are red and there’s a glint in his eyes that Aaron desperately needs to keep fueling. Although he has to make do leaning on the striker and asking to his ear “Same tomorrow?”

Kevin answers with a tiny nod. Aaron gives him another to confirm.

When he closes the door, he takes his phone to see the time but is surprised instead by a bunch of texts from Katelyn.

He doesn’t know what will happen next, and he can’t also decide what is going to be worse, if the break up with Katelyn, or the fallout with Andrew.

Either way, Aaron can’t erase the stupid smile from his face as he enters his room and falls into his bed. 

Sleep wins over him, but there is a pair of beautiful green eyes watching his dreams.


	2. Reveals

_The fever of the moment and nothing more,_ Aaron thought every time he stopped kissing Kevin. They both proved unable to stop, so for the past week, they had met each other in improbable places to avoid the Foxes or Katelyn catching them. 

And it had been glorious. But... 

Aaron wants, no, _needs_ , to know what is going on. So, he interrupts the meeting with Betsy. 

“How did you know you were gay?” 

Their therapist seems muted for the first time ever. Her smile takes a second to return and there’s caution behind her gaze as she turns to watch Andrew’s reaction to the question. He is quiet and stays frozen, spares a bored look at his twin before resuming the talk where it was interrupted. 

“I asked you something.” 

“And I will answer when you stop making stupid questions.” 

Aaron’s tongue is burning with a dozen replies involving Josten, but there is not as much hatred as it used to be when he remembers Kevin’s massive body covering him between heated kisses. 

“Guys, we had passed this point already. It’s normal the curiosity you feel towards the differences between each other.” 

“I’m not curious about anything.” 

He gets frustrated by his brother’s manners and wants to lash out, but takes instead the honest way, as Betsy has advised repeatedly during their joint sessions. “I am. Hadn’t asked if I wasn’t.” 

Hazel eyes crash against the exact image he sees every day in the mirror. Andrew’s shoulders tense. Neck muscles clench. His jaw tightens and he leaves the mug with hot cocoa in the coffee table before it’s broken and stains the carpet. 

“Confirmed in juvie.” 

“How?” 

“Why do care? My ass is not your problem.” 

“It was after-” Aaron can’t finish the sentence. 

The memory of Drake over his brother still burns. As much as he avoids thinking of that day, of the vibrations spreading from his arms to the rest of his body after the impact of the racquet with Drake’s skull, those images and feelings are seared in his mind forever. 

From all the abuse Aaron endured, he considered himself fortunate that at least, his privacy was respected. He couldn’t understand why after all, Andrew chose to stick with men. He knows his twin’s answer won’t resolve his possible feelings for Kevin, but maybe, it will help him embrace whatever it is. Or let it go. 

He still has Katelyn and she is not bad. But she is not Kevin. 

Aaron clears his throat when he notices he won’t get answers crossing the line. He interrupts the happy chatter of Betsy. “How you confirm something like that?” 

He expects to be ignored again, but the therapist is looking intently at Andrew. Apparently, this is an interesting topic for her too. 

“Men is all I’ve known. It’s who I am.” Aaron fixes his gaze on his brother, waiting for the rest. 

Andrew hasn’t talked that much to him since they met. Maybe when they get out, Aaron will have a knife between the ribs. He doesn’t care as long as he gets honest answers. 

If Andrew was the type who sighed, he’ll probably do it when he sees that Aaron and the therapist are still waiting. “In juvie, I had time and chances to try things at my own pace. I liked it. I stuck with it. So what?” 

“How did you know you were in love with Josten?” The question blurts before Aaron can stop it. He can see on the corner of his eye how Betsy almost spills her hot cocoa all over them. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” 

“I...IthinkI’minlovewithKevin.” The answer comes faster than it takes Andrew to take a knife from his armbands, and Aaron hopes his brother didn’t understand, but he has a hand choking him before he can react. 

“The fuck you said?” 

Betsy clears her throat but doesn’t attempt anything else. She learned her lesson about stepping into the twins’ fights. 

“You heard,” Aaron replies in a strangled voice. 

“How long?” 

“How long what?” 

“Don’t play stupid now. How long you’ve been doing whatever you do?” 

“Weeks? That’s why I wanted to know why you-” 

“Session is over. You, with me.” 

Andrew storms out of the office and heads straight to the car. Aaron climbs in the passenger seat. It’s the first time he rides in the front. He can’t tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing, and he doesn’t know what to make of his brother's reaction. 

“You could only answer instead of making a number.” 

“Shut up.” Aaron stays quiet. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth so soon. 

Minutes go by before the goalie speaks again. “Your cheerleader dumped you?” 

Aaron lets the silence stretch. Katelyn was so scared when Andrew gave his half approval. It isn’t fair for her that Aaron now has a possible change of heart, but he can’t help it. Every time he and Kevin had been together for the past days, the only thing he could think about was how she was shorter, weaker, her hair longer and darker, her eyes boring. 

Aaron still liked her, but she wasn’t Kevin. 

“You made me lose my time for a fucking fever and now another.” 

“It’s not a fever and it wasn’t then. I loved her. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but-” 

“But you found Kevin’s stupidity is more appealing than hers.” 

“Don’t call him stupid.” 

His brother spares a bored stare to Aaron and looks back to the road in front. “There’s your answer.” 

Aaron doesn’t have enough time to understand what Andrew had meant, because his twin is already stomping inside of the stadium, where Kevin and Josten are practicing. That’s not a surprise. Neither can’t breathe if they are not burning themselves out in a court. 

That small similarity with his brother elates and infuriated Aaron at the same time. 

But the feeling can’t last as Aaron gets hypnotized by the agility in the taller striker’s moves. They are practicing the goddamned Raven drills and Kevin is simply amazing changing his racquet from one hand to the other to catch every single rebound with perfect accuracy. 

That is not a man, it’s a monument to humanity. 

With a blond demon about to strangle him for the second time that year. 

Aaron rushes into a sprint before his brother reaches Kevin and plants himself in front of Kevin. “Move.” There is something deadly in Andrew’s voice, but for the first time, Aaron is not afraid of him. They are mostly the same person. It’s about time he is treated as an equal, even if he doesn’t hide knives under his sleeves and has a thing for people taller than him. 

“No.” 

Kevin flinched at the sight of the scary twin and is trying to fuse himself with the wall of the court. Josten takes his time noticing the change in their practice and is approaching slowly, but he stays quiet. Finally. 

“No?” Andrew asks, this time he’s got a knife out. It’s maybe only for show. The man has never given a warning before. 

“You won’t do the same again. Stop hurting the people that matter to me.” 

There is a slight change in Andrew’s pose. Aaron is half expecting the blade to slash him, but he doesn’t care. When his brother pinned Katelyn in the library, he had been too shocked and too numb to do anything. It won’t happen again. Even if it makes him bleed. It wouldn’t be the first time he does and certainly, it won’t be the last. 

“The fuck is going on Andrew?” Josten finally speaks, but the addressed man is too focused on his twin to answer. 

“There you have your answer again. Now, neither of you is my problem anymore, but if anyone hurts the other, it won’t end well.” 

“Fuck off.” There is another change in Andrew’s posture and then the knife is gone. 

“Whatever you do, keep it out of my sight. And tell the cheerleader and Thea before I do. Traitors aren’t nice." 

Without another word, Andrew heads back the way he came. It takes only a moment for Josten to react and go to the locker room to change and give them space. 

Kevin isn’t that fast. And neither is Aaron. His sight is glued to the place where his brother disappeared. He doesn’t want to face Kevin after that forceful outing. 

“What was that?” The striker finally asks. 

Aaron doesn’t want to answer. There is a big possibility that Kevin will turn him down if he knows all the fuss made over a relationship that neither knows how much is going to last. He faces green eyes anyway. 

“Andrew gave us his blessing.” 

Pure fear takes control of Kevin. However, is fast replaced by a common urgency to celebrate, so the next thing Aaron knows is the feel of a plexiglass wall pressed onto his back, and the warmth of Kevin’s sweating body on his front. 

It’s a good thing there aren’t practices anymore. Otherwise, a Fox would’ve caught Aaron and Kevin naked on the floor of their court. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos, likes, and shares always make my life worth living 🤗
> 
> For more AFTG / TRC or if you are lonely like me, looking for a friend, come head over to [@doodlingstuff](https://doodlingstuff.tumblr.com) and [@trispitas](https://www.instagram.com/trispitas) to talk or ramble or get a glimpse of upcoming fics and fanarts.
> 
> See you there!


End file.
